31 Octobre
by LittlePlume
Summary: Interludes pacifiques.


.

**« 31 Octobre »**

_Interludes pacifiques_

James & Lily

.

* * *

><p><strong>Dimanche 31 octobre 1971<strong> – Salle Commune de Gryffondor, Poudlard, Écosse (1ère année)

* * *

><p>Du haut de ses onze ans, James Potter regardait autour de lui avec un air satisfait. Un sourire franc — qui dissimulait déjà le fantôme d'une insolence qu'il développerait plus tard — ornait ses lèvres moqueuses et un éclair malicieux faisait briller son regard noisette aux éclats pistache et chocolat. Sa silhouette maigrichonne forçait un respect paradoxalement étonnant et les fossettes communicatives qui creusaient ses joues encore rondes lorsqu'il riait ne manquaient jamais de charmer son public.<p>

Affalé dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, le jeune garçon observait attentivement l'agitation qui régnait dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor comme le petit prince qu'il était, trônant sur ses sujets. Il remarqua avec contentement que tous les élèves, qu'ils soient en première ou en septième année, piochaient régulièrement dans l'immense colis de friandises qu'il avait posé sur une table en plein milieu de la pièce en invitant tout le monde à se servir de ce qu'il voulait quand il voulait à la seconde où il était revenu du petit—déjeuner avec le paquet que lui avait envoyé sa mère ; un assortiment de toutes les friandises possibles et imaginables. S'il n'était pas déjà le chouchou des plus grands et le héros des plus jeunes avant cela, il venait de s'en assurer.

Pourtant, alors que son regard parcourait la pièce une fois de plus, il se figea net. Ses sourcils épais se froncèrent au—dessus des verres de ses lunettes et ses lèvres formèrent une moue contrariée.

De l'autre côté de la Salle Commune, Lily Evans avait le nez plongé dans un manuel de Métamorphose, sa baguette pointée sur une petite allumette. Ses lèvres étaient retroussées avec impatience et ses sourcils froncés avec frustration, mais ses épaules voûtées trahissaient son harassement. Pas même son regard déterminé ne parvenait à tromper le petit garçon qui l'épiait avec un mélange de curiosité et d'agacement. D'agacement parce que, certes, ils étaient partis du mauvais pied dès le départ et le fait qu'il se moque constamment de son meilleur ami n'avait pas beaucoup aidé à pacifier leur relation jusque—là, mais fallait—il vraiment qu'elle s'obstine à refuser sa compagnie avec autant d'acharnement, même quand il se montrait si ouvertement généreux et altruiste ? Mais aussi de curiosité, car jamais encore, James n'avait vu Lily Evans dans un état pareil. Elle semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes, même si elle faisait de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître, et ça, ça ne lui plaisait pas. Pas du tout même.

Il savait qu'elle ne s'était pas approchée à plus d'un mètre de son colis, ni n'avait daigné lui adresser un regard, mais rien n'aurait pu empêcher James de laisser sa mauvaise humeur entamer la sienne.

C'est la raison pour laquelle il sauta sur ses jambes, ignorant ce qu'était en train de lui dire Sirius, et afficha la mine résolue de quelqu'un qui partait en mission.

Il se fraya un chemin parmi le petit groupe entassé autour de son colis de friandises et se pencha vers le contenu du paquet avec un regard sceptique. Avec horreur, il s'aperçut qu'il ne restait plus que trois plumes en sucre — celles que Lily préférait — et que l'une d'entre elle était cassée. Il étouffa un grognement et s'empara avec précaution des deux plumes en bon état, qu'il s'empressa de glisser dans la poche de sa robe avant de s'éloigner de la foule et de se diriger calmement vers le coin reculé de la pièce où s'était installée Lily Evans.

Il se planta devant elle, un sourire franc peint sur ses lèvres, et attendit qu'elle lève les yeux vers lui.

Mais elle n'en fit rien et le sourire de James s'effrita aussitôt.

Pas du genre à se laisser abattre, le jeune garçon s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge, avec tout le tact que peut avoir un gamin de onze ans qui se croit plus intelligent et plus charmant que les autres, et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer.

Lily Evans releva finalement la tête avec une réticence qui aurait été évidente pour n'importe qui d'autre que James, et se força à sourire poliment.

— Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Demanda—t—elle avec prudence, ses yeux en amande sondant James avec méfiance.

James ne sembla pas s'apercevoir de la tension qui habitait soudain les épaules de Lily et tira la chaise en face d'elle sans se départir de son sourire. Il s'assit, sortit les plumes en sucre de sa poche, et les fit glisser vers elle, lentement, en prenant soin d'observer sa réaction. Mais elle se contenta de froncer les sourcils avec un regard perplexe et il se rembrunit.

— Elles sont pour toi, expliqua—t—il avec une moue vexée.

Lily observa les friandises avec appréhension avant de relever les yeux vers James.

— Tu leur as fait quelque chose ? Demanda—t—elle, suspicieuse.

— Qu…Quoi ? Non ! S'offusqua—t—il.

La jeune fille sembla hésiter un instant, ses yeux plantés dans les siens comme si elle fouillait son regard à la recherche d'une étincelle malicieuse qui trahirait son mauvais coup, puis secoua la tête et laissa un faible sourire prendre possession de ses lèvres.

— Merci, dit—elle enfin avant de tendre la main vers l'une des deux plumes et de croquer dedans.

Le sourire satisfait de James reprit finalement sa place sur ses lèvres. Lily, quant à elle, reporta toute son attention sur son allumette avant de se rendre compte que le jeune garçon n'était toujours pas parti et une boule se forma dans son estomac.

— Est—ce que tu es venu là pour te moquer de moi ? Grommela—t—elle, sa voix tremblant sur les dernières notes.

James cligna des yeux sans comprendre, puis avisa le Manuel de métamorphose, l'allumette, et la baguette que Lily tenait toujours dans sa main droite.

— Non.

Méfiante, Lily scruta James du regard plusieurs secondes.

— Pourquoi ? Demanda—t—elle en haussant les épaules avec une nonchalance feinte. Tu n'hésites pas à te moquer de tout le monde, d'habitude.

À nouveau, James fronça les sourcils au—dessus des verres de ses lunettes et il se pencha vers la jeune fille en face de lui avec un air bien plus sérieux que celui qu'elle lui connaissait d'ordinaire.

— Peut—être, concéda—t—il. Mais pas ce soir.

La petite Lily baissa les yeux, ses doigts resserrant leur emprise sur sa baguette. James vit une larme rouler le long de sa joue et il ouvrit bêtement la bouche sans savoir quoi dire. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait une fille pleurer, et même si un étrange instinct le poussait à se lever et serrer sa camarade de classe dans ses bras, il se retint. Il savait qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas particulièrement, et il doutait qu'un tel geste soit le bienvenu.

Il s'éclaircit alors la gorge avec hésitation et plongea une main dans ses cheveux avec embarras.

— Euh… Evans ? Est—ce que ça va ?

Lily secoua la tête et le visage de James se contorsionna en une grimace désemparée. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais le poing de Lily tomba sur la table avec véhémence et il sursauta.

— C'est ce sort ! S'emporta la jeune fille en relevant un regard furieux vers James, des larmes de colère roulant sur ses joues pâles.

Elle hoqueta et reprit très rapidement ;

— Je n'arrive pas à changer cette fichu allumette en aiguille ! Et tout le monde va penser que c'est parce que je n'ai pas ma place ici ! Que je ne suis pas…

Elle hoqueta à nouveau et James la regarda avec une expression abasourdie emprunte de dégoût.

— Que j'ai reçu ma lettre par erreur, avoua—t—elle d'une voix tremblante.

Elle plongea aussitôt la tête dans ses mains et James la regarda s'écrouler devant lui, impuissant. Elle croyait qu'elle n'avait pas sa place ici ? C'était ridicule, c'était une des élèves les plus douées de leur année. Qui avait pu…

— Qui t'a dit ça ? Demanda—t—il d'une voix plus dure qu'il ne l'avait espérée.

Lily releva la tête et haussa les épaules, essuyant ses larmes avec les manches de sa robe.

— Evans… McGonagall nous a montré ce sort ce matin. C'est normal que tu n'aies pas encore réussi à changer cette allumette en aiguille. Personne ne s'attend à ce qu'on y arrive du premier coup.

— Mais toi tu as réussi du premier coup ! Et Black et Helena Abbot ont transformé leur allumette avant la fin de l'heure !

James grimaça.

— Oui, mais c'est seulement parce qu'on l'avait déjà fait. Mon père m'a montré comment faire avec sa baguette avant que je n'aie le droit d'en avoir une, avoua—t—il, étrangement embarrassé par la révélation qu'il était en train de faire. Ça ne veut pas dire que je suis plus doué que toi.

Lily le regarda avec une lueur d'espoir, ses lèvres encore tremblantes.

— Ah oui ? Couina—t—elle.

James hocha la tête.

— Tu ne devrais pas douter de toi. C'est stupide.

— Mais je suis… je ne suis pas comme toi. Je ne suis pas née…

— Et alors ? Fit James avec un ton qui se voulait ostentatoirement détaché. Ça ne change rien. La preuve, tu es la première à avoir réussi à exécuter le sortilège que nous a appris Flitwick mardi dernier, ajouta—t—il en haussant les épaules. Tu es douée avec les enchantements.

Un sourire timide se dessina lentement sur les lèvres de Lily.

— Merci.

James sentit son cœur faire des petits bons surexcités dans sa poitrine et il bomba le torse en adressa à la jeune fille un sourire excessivement radieux.

— Mais si ça t'embête à ce point, je peux toujours te montrer comment faire, fit—il en désignant le manuel de Lily du menton.

La jeune fille sembla hésiter un moment, tiraillée par l'envie de dire oui et de prouver à tout le monde qu'elle était aussi capable qu'eux, mais poussa un long soupir et secoua la tête.

— Non, répondit—elle finalement en refermant son livre de métamorphose d'un coup sec. Ça va aller.

Elle rassembla ses affaires et les jeta dans son sac, le cœur plus léger.

Elle se leva et planta son regard dans celui de James avec douceur.

— Merci, répéta—t—elle, ses joues pâles soudain dissimulées sous un fard écarlate. Tu n'es pas aussi insupportable que tu veux le faire croire, finalement.

Le jeune garçon la regarda s'éloigner en direction du dortoir des filles sans rien dire, incertain d'avoir tout compris à ce qui venait de se passer.

Après plusieurs secondes, il se leva à son tour, mais son regard tomba sur une plume en sucre oubliée par Lily. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et il s'empara de la friandise qu'il rangea aussitôt dans la poche de sa robe.

* * *

><p><strong>Mardi 31 octobre 1972<strong> – Cachots, Poudlard, Écosse (2ème année)

* * *

><p>— Potter, grommela Lily entre ses dents, le nez plongé dans leur chaudron.<p>

— Quoi encore ? Rétorqua le jeune garçon en poussant un soupir de frustration.

Lily se rassit et étouffa un grognement exaspéré en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

— Je t'avais dit de rajouter les yeux de grenouilles un à un. On va devoir tout recommencer !

James leva les yeux au ciel et se laissa tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise avec humeur. Parfois, il avait envie de bâillonner Lily Evans et de l'enfermer dans un placard à balais. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle était bien trop maligne pour se laisser faire et trop jolie pour être abîmée. Et puis c'était une fille. Vous ne pouviez pas enfermer une fille dans un placard à balais, même pour rire.

James tira sa baguette de sa manche et l'agita négligemment vers le chaudron, son contenu s'évaporant aussitôt. Lily poussa une exclamation horrifiée et James se tourna vers elle avec agacement.

— Qu'est—ce que… qu'est—ce tu as fait ? Bégaya—t—elle d'une petite voix aiguë.

— Tu as dit qu'on devait recommencer.

— Mais pas avant d'avoir prélever un échantillon ! On doit toujours conserver un échantillon de nos essais, Potter !

La jeune fille plongea la tête dans ses mains et James se tordit les mains avec culpabilité en réalisant qu'elle était sur le point de fondre en larmes. Il tira le manuel vers lui et relut les instructions en diagonale.

— Je vais recouper des queues de ragondins en dés de taille et de poids égaux, d'accord ? On va recommencer et je suivrai les instructions à la virgule près cette fois, promis.

Mais Lily ne releva pas la tête. Elle marmonnait dans ses bras sans lui prêter la moindre attention, alors James se leva et alla chercher dans l'armoire à ingrédients du professeur Slughorn tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi décevoir Lily Evans était si perturbant, mais une chose était sûre, il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Alors s'il devait reprendre cette fichue potion d en faisant preuve de calme et de patience — deux choses dont il était complètement dépourvu — il le ferait.

Et peut—être que c'est lui et pas cet idiot de Servilus qu'elle regarderait avec admiration lorsque leur potion obtiendrait la meilleure note.

* * *

><p><strong>Mercredi 31 octobre 1973<strong> – Banquet, Grande Salle, Poudlard, Écosse (3ème année)

* * *

><p>Les yeux de Lily lançaient des éclairs, malgré la main apaisante de Mary McDonald sur son épaule.<p>

— Je sais qu'il prépare quelque chose, grommela Lily entre ses dents, son regard rivé sur le garçon assis un peu plus loin qui discutait avec ses trois meilleurs amis, un air malicieux peint sur le visage.

La petite blonde assise à côté de Lily leva les yeux au ciel pour ce qui était sûrement la centième fois de la journée.

— Évidemment qu'il prépare quelque chose, répondit—elle en plantant sa fourchette dans une pomme de terre. Il n'a fait que ça toute la journée, c'est Halloween !

Mais Lily ne voulait rien entendre, elle était furieuse. Les nerfs à vif, elle continuait d'épier James Potter du coin de l'œil tout en se servant de la purée de citrouille.

Il en fallait beaucoup pour la faire sortir de ses gonds, mais ce jour—là, elle était d'humeur exécrable et c'était uniquement la faute de James Potter et de ses farces stupides. Sa journée avait été une succession de catastrophes qu'elle attribuait toutes au jeune garçon et l'éclair goguenard qui avait fait briller son regard toute la journée. Elle ne savait pas comment il avait appris pour sa phobie des grenouilles, mais il était pourtant parvenu à en glisser dans ses chaussons en s'introduisant — Merlin seul savait comment — dans le dortoir des filles. Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, le cri strident qu'elle avait poussé avait arraché à leur lit tous les Gryffondor encore endormis et le sourire irritant de James l'avait accueillie au pied de l'escalier en colimaçon lorsqu'elle avait fui le dortoir en dégringolant les marches quatre par quatre. Au petit—déjeuner, ses petits pains à la cannelle préférés avaient tous étaient remplacés par des petits pains aux raisins et elle avait aussitôt déclaré une réaction allergique. Couverte de plaques rouges, elle avait manqué le cours de Sortilèges et passé deux heures à l'infirmerie. Plus tard, alors qu'elle se rendait aux serres avec Mary, James Potter et ses amis étaient parvenus à ensorceler les gargouilles pour qu'elles les accompagnent en cours en chantant d'horribles chansons paillardes, jusqu'à ce que Madame Chourave en ait assez et excuse les deux jeunes filles pour le restant du cours.

Alors quoi qu'aient prévu James Potter et ses amis pour parachever le marathon « halloweenien » qu'ils s'étaient fixé, Lily était sur ses gardes. Elle refusait d'être la victime de la farce numéro sept ou huit, et si elle pouvait les empêcher de semer le chaos pendant le banquet, elle le ferait, quoi qu'en pense Mary. Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle menait une vendetta personnelle contre James Potter, qui passait le plus clair de son temps à lui pourrir l'existence. Outre le fait que l'égo du jeune garçon pesait plus lourd qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes, c'était surtout sa constante désinvolture qui agaçait Lily. Il semblait ne jamais rien prendre au sérieux et pourtant, tout lui venait toujours avec une facilité exaspérante. Mais plus que tout, ce que Lily ne parvenait pas à accepter, c'était la méchanceté avec laquelle James pouvait traiter son meilleur ami, Severus. Elle n'avait jamais compris la haine qu'il semblait éprouver pour lui, et ne parvenait pas à concilier son comportement cruel à l'égard de Severus et l'attitude autrement débonnaire de James. Elle savait, dans le fond, que James n'était pas aussi mauvais qu'il le prétendait parfois. Mais ça ne justifiait pas les farces mesquines et humiliantes qu'il faisait constamment à Severus pour amuser son auditoire.

Lily poussa un long soupir de frustration et reporta son attention sur James. Elle fut surprise de croiser son regard et détourna les yeux en rougissant. Mary pouffa à côté d'elle et lui lança gentiment son coude dans les côtes.

— Je crois qu'il t'a grillée, souffla—t—elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Lily grimaça, embarrassée d'avoir été prise à l'épier, lui et ses amis. Elle entendit le rire de Sirius exploser dans la Grande Salle et osa un bref coup d'œil en direction des quatre garçons. James la regardait avec amusement, un éclair malicieux faisant pétiller son regard noisette. Le jeune garçon lui adressa un regard moqueur et Lily rougit de plus belle avant de se cacher derrière un voile de cheveux flamboyants.

Elle réalisa son erreur une seconde trop tard et comprit qu'une fois encore, James était parvenu à détourner son attention lorsque la Grande Salle fut soudainement plongée dans le noir complet. Des voix s'élevèrent de part et d'autre de l'immense pièce, jusqu'à ce qu'une cinquantaine d'immenses citrouilles s'illuminent au—dessus quatre grandes tables. Un rire aigu déchira le silence imposé par la stupeur des élèves et des professeurs, et Lily sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Son regard glissa vers le bout de la table où auraient dû se trouver James, Sirius, Remus et Peter, mais ils avaient disparu.

L'attention de la jeune fille fut très vite détournée par un bruit sourd près des portes de la Grande Salle un épouvantail géant venait de faire son entrer, un sourire figé et effrayant accroché sur sa tête de citrouille. Le rire aigu retentit à nouveau et Lily comprit que c'était celui de l'homme de paille qui trottait autour de la pièce en terrorisant les élèves de première année et en faisant rire les plus vieux. Des corbeaux volaient autour de lui, le suivant autour de la Grande Salle en poussant des croassements éraillés. L'épouvantail s'arrêta finalement devant la table des professeurs et tira son chapeau en s'inclinant respectueusement, son sourire noir étincelant de malveillance. Lily entendit Dumbledore pouffer et le vit lever son verre de jus de citrouille lorsque l'épouvantail disparut dans un nuage de fumée et un « POP » particulièrement sonore. James, Sirius, Remus et Peter apparurent à la place du mannequin en paille et firent face aux tables des quatre Maisons en brandissant leur baguette droit devant eux. Lily jura voir James glisser quelque chose sous sa robe avant de reporter son attention sur les quatre jeunes garçons. Ils prononcèrent d'une même voix forte et claire une formule que Lily n'avait jamais entendue et aussitôt, les citrouilles qui flottaient jusque—là au—dessus de la Grande Salle éclatèrent en ce que Lily prit d'abord pour des confettis multicolores. Sauf que lorsque plusieurs d'entre eux tombèrent dans son assiette, elle vit qu'il ne s'agissait pas de confettis multicolores mais de confiseries en tout genre. Un sourire gracia ses lèvres malgré elle lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle avait hérité de deux plumes en sucre de chez Honeyduckes, et lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de James qui lui adressa un nouveau clin d'œil, elle eut toute la peine du monde de ne pas éclater de rire. Elle ne comprit pas immédiatement la signification du petit pincement au cœur qui fit imperceptiblement trembler sa poitrine et choisit de l'ignorer.

Les lumières se rallumèrent une à une et la Grande Salle explosa dans un vacarme d'applaudissements et de sifflements appréciateurs.

Alors que James et Sirius affichaient des expressions goguenardes, Remus, lui, était pâle comme un linge, et Peter rouge comme une pivoine.

— JOYEUX HALLOWEEN ! S'exclamèrent James et Sirius à l'unisson tout en faisant des courbettes exagérées.

Un toussotement les fit se retourner comme un seul homme, mais même le regard sévère du professeur McGonagall ne sembla pas entamer la bonne humeur des quatre garçons.

— Monsieur Potter, commença calmement cette dernière en l'observant derrière ses lunettes rondes. Je vous félicite pour cet excellent exercice de métamorphose. Cinq points seront accordés à chacun d'entre vous pour la réalisation de ce très bel enchantement. Veuillez également noter que vous et vos amis serez en retenue deux heures par semaine pendant un mois. Et veuillez regagner vos places, ajouta—t—elle en adressant un regard appuyé aux jeunes garçons.

— Avec plaisir, professeur, fit James sans se départir de son sourire et en tirant révérencieusement un chapeau imaginaire comme l'avait fait l'épouvantail quelques minutes plus tôt.

Lily fut certaine de voir l'ombre d'un sourire chatouiller les lèvres pincées de la directrice de Gryffondor, mais celle—ci avait déjà reporté son attention vers le professeur Dumbledore, dont le regard pétillait d'amusement derrière ses lunettes en demi—lunes.

Les quatre garçons furent à nouveau applaudis par le reste des Gryffondor lorsqu'ils regagnèrent leur table, mais Lily ignora la présence de James lorsqu'il vint se glisser sur le banc entre Mary et elle.

— Qu'est—ce que tu en as pensé, Evans ? Demanda le jeune garçon avec un sourire à toute épreuve.

Lily haussa les épaules pour lui signifier son désintérêt mais refusa de croiser le regard de James.

— Si ce que tu veux entendre c'est que je t'ai trouvé brillant, tu peux oublier.

James leva les yeux au ciel, sans se départir de son sourire.

— Allez, avoue tout de suite que c'était drôle, Evans, ou je serai forcé de te harceler jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

— Parce que ce n'est pas déjà ce que tu fais ? Rétorqua Lily en arquant un sourcil interrogateur.

Pas découragé pour une noise, James éclata de rire.

— Raison de plus pour prendre mes menaces au sérieux dans ce cas. Tu sais que je ne me lasserai pas.

Lily tourna son visage vers James et étira ses lèvres avec une hypocrisie qui sembla beaucoup amuser le jeune garçon.

— James, tu étais fantastique ! S'exclama Lily d'une voix haut—perchée. Je peux avoir un autographe ?

Un éclair d'amusement fit pétiller le regard de James derrière ses lunettes et il plongea une main dans ses cheveux avec un sourire aussi charmant qu'exaspérant.

— Où est—ce que je signe ? Souffla—t—il en se penchant vers Lily, qui sentit ses joues s'enflammer aussitôt.

La jeune fille le repoussa en posant une main sur ses épaules et tenta de cacher son embarras en reportant son attention vers son assiette. Son cœur battait juste un petit peu trop fort pour qu'elle l'ignore une nouvelle fois et elle espérait sincèrement que James ne l'entende pas tambouriner dans sa poitrine.

— C'est pas grave, Evans, un jour ou l'autre, tu seras forcée de le reconnaître, fit—il en haussant les épaules, l'amusement teintant toujours sa voix plus grave qu'elle ne l'était la première fois qu'il lui avait adressé la parole, deux ans plus tôt.

Il se leva, sûrement pour rejoindre ses amis installés un peu plus loin, mais Lily, incapable d'enfermer sa curiosité à double tour, le retint par la manche de sa robe, les sourcils froncés au—dessus de ses jolis yeux verts.

— Reconnaître quoi ?

James se contenta de sourire, comme s'il savait quelque chose qu'elle ignorait, mais demeura résolument silencieux. Il haussa les épaules avec une désinvolture qui irritait la jeune fille et tourna les talons sans demander son reste, laissant Lily l'observer s'éloigner avec exaspération.

Lily décrocha finalement son regard de la silhouette de James Potter et baissa les yeux vers son assiette en poussant un grognement de frustration qui fit éclater de rire la jeune fille assise à côté d'elle.

Mary secoua la tête et posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie avec encouragement.

— Avoue, James Potter a beau être un parfait crétin, il est quand même… unique en son genre.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, mais cette fois, elle fut incapable de dissimuler le petit sourire qui s'enracinait à la commissure de ses lèvres.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeudi 31 octobre 1974<strong> – Salle de Commune de Gryffondor, Poudlard, Écosse (4ème année)

* * *

><p>James Potter passa le portrait de la Grande Salle un peu avant minuit, suivi de près par Sirius, inhabituellement silencieux. Les deux jeunes hommes affichaient des mines sombres, mais si Sirius semblait complètement abattu, James, lui, irradiait de colère.<p>

— James, commença Sirius d'une voix brisée.

— Non, le coupa le jeune homme en levant une main, son regard noisette menaçant derrière les verres de ses lunettes.

Sa mâchoire était crispée et la fureur avait chassé toute trace d'amusement et de désinvolture de son regard. Un masque dur et fermé avait remplacé l'expression moqueuse et arrogante qu'affichait perpétuellement James.

Jamais Sirius ne l'avait vu dans un état pareil. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Cette fois, il avait vraiment merdé.

— Si c'est des excuses que tu veux me faire, garde—les pour Remus, tonna James d'une voix basse et froide. Parce que quand il se réveillera demain et qu'il apprendra ce qu'il s'est passé, il te faudra un peu plus qu'un « désolé ».

Sirius baissa les yeux, la poitrine serrée, mais demeura silencieux. James fit volte—face et traversa la Salle Commune pour se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil en face de la cheminée. Le message était clair la conversation — si on pouvait appeler comme ça le bref échange qui venait d'avoir lieu — était finie.

Sirius inspira profondément et ferma les yeux, avant de les rouvrir sur son meilleur ami qui lui tournait résolument le dos. Un nœud se forma dans sa gorge et il déglutit difficilement. Impuissant, il fixa James de longues secondes sans savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire, avant de baisser les yeux et de tourner les talons pour se diriger vers l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait au dortoir des garçons.

James entendit Sirius monter, ses poings se crispant et se décrispant sur ses genoux. Il essayait de son mieux de canaliser sa colère, elle semblait s'enrouler autour de lui comme un plant de filet du diable et plus il luttait, plus elle menaçait d'exploser. Il inspira profondément et se prit la tête dans les mains, les coudes en équilibre précaire sur ses genoux tremblants. Il inspira profondément, cherchant à maîtriser sa rage, cherchant à atténuer le sentiment de trahison qui noyait son cœur soudain trop à l'étroit dans sa poitrine.

Les images de l'accident se succédaient dans le désordre à une vitesse folle dans sa tête et il ne parvenait pas à les ignorer. Il revoyait le regard terrifié de Rogue transpercer son âme et entendait les hurlements féroces de Remus déchirer le silence de la nuit. Il ne savait toujours pas par quel miracle ils s'en étaient tous sortis vivants. S'il était arrivé une seconde plus tard… s'il n'avait pas croisé Peter devant les portes de la Grande Salle en voulant se glisser en douce dehors pour aller voler une heure ou deux au—dessus de la forêt interdite…

James frissonna et ferma les yeux en secouant la tête. Non, il ne voulait pas penser à ce qui aurait pu se passer. Il refusait d'imaginer ce qui serait arrivé s'il n'avait pas trouvé Rogue et Sirius à temps. Il refusait d'imaginer un lendemain de Pleine Lune où Remus se réveillerait en apprenant qu'il avait tué un être—humain parce que son meilleur ami avait joué une farce cruelle à l'un de leurs ennemis.

Perdu dans ses sombres pensées, James n'entendit pas les pas dans l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles et sursauta lorsqu'il entendit une petite voix féminine l'interpeller avec surprise.

Il tourna la tête et aperçut Lily Evans aux pieds de l'escalier en colimaçon. Emmitouflée dans un gros pull en laine, elle tenait un livre à la main et regardait James avec une expression soucieuse. Le jeune homme grimaça et reporta son attention vers les flammes qui crépitaient dans l'âtre de la cheminée. À l'exception de Sirius, Lily Evans était bien la dernière personne à qui il avait envie de parler maintenant. Et pourtant, il avait toujours envie de parler à Lily Evans, même lorsqu'elle refusait obstinément de lui adresser la parole. _Surtout_ si elle refusait obstinément de lui adresser la parole, à vrai dire.

James étouffa un soupir de frustration et plongea une main dans ses cheveux avec nervosité lorsqu'il vit Lily s'approcher du coin de l'œil. La jeune fille s'installa dans le canapé le plus près de l'âtre et posa ses pieds sur la table basse, voûtes plantaires vers les flammes.

— Tout va bien ? Demanda Lily en observant le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

James haussa les épaules et se força à esquisser un faible sourire.

— Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Répondit—il.

Lily fronça les sourcils et posa son livre sur les genoux, un doigt glissé entre deux pages.

— Oh, je ne sais pas, fit—elle en plantant son regard inquisiteur dans celui de James. Il est tard — même pour toi —, ton sang a visiblement cessé de circuler dans tes doigts vu la manière dont tu sers les poings, et tu as une coupure sous l'œil droit qui n'était pas là ce matin et qui n'a pas l'air d'avoir été soignée, donc je doute que tu te sois fait ça pendant un entraînement de Quidditch. D'autant plus que tu n'as pas d'entraînement de Quidditch le jeudi, ajouta—t—elle, plus pour elle-même que pour lui, avec un mouvement d'épaules désinvolte.

James desserra les poings avec précaution et posa ses paumes à plat sur ses genoux, sans parvenir à paraître plus calme pour autant.

Lily pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, l'étudiant plusieurs secondes avant de demander

— Qu'est—ce qu'il s'est passé ?

James détourna son regard, mal à l'aise devant l'intensité de celui de la jeune fille, et porta toute son attention vers les flammes.

— Tu veux en parler ? Demanda—t—elle d'une voix plus douce.

— Pas vraiment.

— Je crois que c'est faux, fit simplement Lily.

James tourna la tête vers la jeune fille, un air interdit chassant brièvement le masque dur et froid qu'il portait depuis presque deux heures maintenant.

— Pardon ?

— Si tu ne voulais pas en parler, tu aurais fui la pièce à la seconde où je me suis assise sur ce canapé, mais tu es toujours là, alors…

— Pourquoi je serais parti ? Demanda James en arquant un sourcil. J'étais là le premier.

— Peut—être, concéda Lily, mais si tu n'avais vraiment pas envie de parler, tu n'aurais laissé personne t'adresser la parole. Je crois que tu n'as pas envie d'être seul, parce que si c'était le cas, tu ne serais pas ici, tu serais dehors, dans le château, quelque part où tu sais que personne ne viendrait te chercher, pas même un de tes amis.

— Le couvre—feu est passé depuis plus de deux heures, fit—il remarquer. Je ne suis pas censé me balader dehors.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et lui adressa un long regard appuyé.

— Bien sûr, parce que tu n'enfreins jamais le règlement intérieur de l'école, c'est bien connu, répliqua Lily avec un sarcasme qu'elle ne prit pas la peine de masquer. À d'autres, Potter, tu n'as jamais laissé le moindre couvre—feu t'empêcher de faire ce que bon te semblait.

Un mince sourire fit brièvement trembler les lèvres de James avant qu'il ne secoue la tête et pousse un long soupir.

— J'imagine que tu as raison.

— C'est souvent le cas, fit Lily en lui adressant un sourire tranquille, presque moqueur.

James éclata d'un léger rire éphémère et le silence retomba lourdement sur eux, jusqu'à ce que Lily, après de longues secondes passées à étudier le jeune homme du coin de l'œil, réitère sa question avec prudence

— Alors, qu'est—ce qui ne va pas ?

James se massa les yeux derrière les verres de ses lunettes et retint le énième soupir qu'il mourrait d'envie de pousser. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas raconter ce qu'il s'était passé à Lily sans trahir le secret de Remus, mais il savait qu'elle avait raison. Il avait besoin d'évacuer sa frustration et sa colère en se confiant à quelqu'un. D'ordinaire, ce quelqu'un aurait été Sirius, mais il était la dernière personne à qui il avait envie de parler ce soir.

— C'est compliqué, lâcha—t—il enfin en se laissant retomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil, la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux fermés.

— Je m'en doute. Tu ne serais pas dans cet état sinon. James Potter ne se prend jamais la tête pour quelque chose sans importance, admit calmement Lily.

À nouveau, un sourire fugace se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

— Sirius a…, commença James avant de s'interrompre et de grimacer.

Il secoua la tête et plongea une main dans ses cheveux, les nerfs tendus à l'extrême.

— Il a fait quelque chose qui a failli coûter la vie de Rogue, lâcha—t—il finalement d'une voix

Lily laissa échapper un glapissement horrifié et porta sa main contre sa bouche. James sentit un léger pincement au cœur en voyant la panique noyer le regard émeraude de la jeune fille et la rassura aussitôt

— Il va bien. Il s'en est sorti sans une égratignure, je te le promets, fit—il en essayant d'esquisser un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Lily sembla hésiter une seconde à le croire, mais elle ne put douter de la sincérité de James lorsque son regard croisa le sien. James avait de nombreux défauts, mais il avait toujours été maladivement honnête.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et son regard se porta sur la joue droite du jeune homme.

— Contrairement à toi, fit—elle remarquer en désignant sa coupure du menton.

Il balaya sa remarque d'un geste de la main.

— C'est rien du tout.

Lily grimaça tout de même. Certes, la coupure était superficielle, mais le voir minimiser la chose comme si le fait qu'il ait pu être blessé n'ait aucune importance lui fit mal au cœur. Pour autant, en adoptant une attitude délibérément nonchalante, James lui faisait comprendre que la discussion à ce sujet était close, alors Lily n'insista pas.

— Tu lui en veux ? Demanda—t—elle alors en essayant de reprendre le fil de la conversation.

Elle vit James se tendre comme un arc et elle comprit que la réponse était positive, mais elle attendit tout de même que James lui réponde.

— Je ne sais pas, avoua—t—il. Je suis… je suis furieux, mais je ne sais pas si c'est à lui ou à moi que j'en veux le plus…

Sa voix se brisa et le cœur de Lily se serra en voyant les traits de son visage se contracter douloureusement.

— Pourquoi ? Demanda simplement Lily, d'une voix douce pour ne pas le brusquer.

James détourna les yeux, la gorge nouée, et la jeune fille dut attendre de longues secondes qu'il rassemble ses mots.

— Parce que ça aurait pu être moi, souffla—t—il finalement en fermant les yeux avec une expression déchirante.

— Comment ça ? Demanda prudemment Lily.

— C'était une farce stupide… Je ne crois pas que… Je ne crois pas que Sirius ait vraiment voulu faire de mal à Servi… à Rogue, se reprit—il. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait pensé aux conséquences de ses actes. Je crois qu'il a juste… qu'il a juste voulu lui faire peur, le secouer un peu. Et je me dis… je me dis que ça aurait pu être moi, que ça aurait pu être mon idée, déglutit—il sans oser croiser le regard de Lily qu'il savait posé sur lui.

Cette dernière l'observait sans rien dire, partagée entre le dégoût qu'elle ressentait pour James et ses amis lorsqu'ils martyrisaient Severus, et l'envie de se lever et de serrer James Potter dans ses bras — une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais crue possible. Il semblait tellement perdu. Tellement chahuté par les sentiments contradictoires qui se livraient bataille en lui. Tiraillé entre la colère et la culpabilité, il n'avait plus rien du James Potter arrogant et malicieux qu'elle côtoyait depuis quatre ans.

— Je ne crois pas… je ne crois pas que ça aurait pu être toi, dit—elle après un long moment.

James releva ses yeux noisette vers elle avec une incrédulité et une fragilité qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vues.

— Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, reprit Lily d'une voix douce, et tu as sûrement une bonne raison de ne pas vouloir me le dire, alors ça ne me regarde pas, mais je sais ce que je vois là, Potter. Et ce que je vois, c'est que jamais tu ne risquerais la vie de quelqu'un — même si tu le détestes — comme tu dis que Sirius l'a fait. Tu sembles peut—être tout prendre à la légère, mais pas la vie. Tu ne ferais jamais ça, parce que contrairement à Sirius, tu sais exactement où est la frontière entre le bien et le mal. Tu peux être un peu cruel parfois, mais tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne… Non pas que Sirius le soit ! Se reprit—elle en se mordant la lèvre. Seulement, il est plus… il est…

— Je sais, l'interrompit James avec un sourire triste.

Lily esquissa une moue penaude et joua nerveusement avec ses mains, son livre depuis longtemps oublié.

— Je n'excuse pas ce qu'il a fait, commença Lily, parce que je ne sais même pas ce qu'il a fait et je déteste que vous vous en preniez à Severus juste parce que… parce qu'il est différent, mais…

James grimaça, mais Lily l'ignora et reprit d'une même voix calme et douce

— Mais je ne crois pas que tu sois vraiment en colère contre Sirius. Tu as juste peur. Peur parce que pour la première fois, tu te rends compte que vos farces ne sont pas sans conséquences.

Lily esquissa un sourire et James fut certain de voir un éclair d'amusement traverser son regard.

— Ça veut seulement dire que tu es seulement en train de grandir. C'est pas si terrible, je t'assure. Et ça arrive même aux meilleurs d'entre nous, ajouta—t—elle en lui adressant un sourire malicieux.

James laissa échapper un faible rire étouffé et se redressa dans son fauteuil en passant les mains sur son visage. Il inspira profondément avant de pivoter vers Lily et de secouer la tête.

— Tu as sûrement raison…

Lily demeura silencieuse, et ils s'observèrent un long moment sans rien dire.

Puis finalement, James se leva péniblement et s'éclaircit la gorge, soudain embarrassé.

— Je crois que je vais…

Il s'interrompit et Lily sourit.

— Bonne nuit, Potter.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un mince sourire épuisé.

— Bonne nuit, Evans. Et merci.

* * *

><p><strong>Vendredi 31 octobre 1975 <strong>— Cours de Métamorphose, Poudlard, Écosse (5ème année)

* * *

><p>James attendit que le professeur McGonagall ait le dos tourné pour envoyer sa missive à la jeune fille assise devant lui. Un sourire nerveux graciait ses lèvres depuis le début du cours, et le sentiment d'euphorie et d'excitation qui l'agitait lui faisait ignorer le regard goguenard que lui adressait Sirius depuis presque deux heures. Dans quelques minutes à peine, Lily Evans serait finalement sa petite—amie et le reste — les soupirs agacés de Remus, les moqueries de Sirius, et les doutes de Peter quant à ses chances de réussite — serait bientôt de l'histoire ancienne.<p>

Pourtant, il suffit d'une seconde à peine pour que tout l'espoir qu'avait accumulé James depuis des mois le déserte.

Il se figea lorsqu'il vit Lily froisser le petit papier et le déchiqueter en dizaines de minuscules confettis d'un rapide coup de baguette, et son cœur sembla s'arrêter plusieurs seconde avant de repartir comme un hippogriffe enragé. Même Sirius, assis à côté de lui, s'immobilisa dans sa chaise, son sourire moqueur remplacé par une moue étonnée.

James attendit de longues secondes, le regard fixé sur le tas de confettis, sans savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire. Il ne comprenait pas. Il avait pourtant fait tout ce qu'il fallait. Peut—être que les choses étaient parfois encore tendues entre eux, et peut—être qu'il dépassait toujours un peu les bornes, parfois, mais il avait fait tellement d'efforts pour qu'elle voie qu'il avait changé. Qu'il pouvait être autre chose que le gamin idiot et prétentieux qu'elle l'avait accusé d'être pendant presque trois ans.

La cloche fit sursauter James, l'arrachant à son désarroi, et lorsque la main de Sirius se posa sur son épaule et qu'il croisa le regard désolé de son meilleur ami, il se leva brusquement, balança ses affaires dans son sac et s'élança après Lily, qui venait de quitter la salle de classe.

— Evans ! S'écria—t—il en arrivant à sa hauteur. Attends, Evans !

Il posa une main sur son épaule pour la retenir et Lily se retourna vers lui, visiblement furieuse.

— Tu n'as pas répondu, fit—il lentement en plantant son regard grave dans celui de la jeune fille et en essayant de sourire avec nonchalance.

Lily haussa les épaules avec froideur et rajusta la bretelle de son sac.

— Désolée, je croyais que c'était suffisamment clair.

— Je ne…

— C'est non, Potter, la coupa—t—elle sèchement. Tu perds ton temps.

James secoua la tête, incrédule. Il y avait longtemps que Lily n'avait pas été aussi froide avec lui. Ils s'étaient plus ou moins bien entendus au cours de l'année qui venait de s'écouler et elle riait même de ses blagues, parfois. Il savait qu'elle ne le détestait pas. Ou plus. Non, non, non ! Il avait fait trop d'efforts !

Il inspira profondément et fronça lentement les sourcils.

— Comment ça, non ?

— C'est évident pourtant, non ? Rétorqua Lily, les poings serrés près des hanches.

James passa une main dans ses cheveux avec frustration. Il ne comprenait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire non. Ce n'était pas prévu. Elle devait dire oui et ils devaient passer la journée ensemble à Pré—au—Lard le lendemain pour la première sortie de l'année. Il devait l'émerveiller et lui prouver qu'il en valait la peine. Il devait la séduire et lui montrer qu'il était irrésistible. Elle devait tomber amoureuse de lui, par Merlin ! Pas le détester à nouveau.

— Mais pourquoi ? Je croyais que…

— Tu croyais quoi, Potter ? Demanda Lily en lui adressant un regard noir. Tu croyais que je n'apprendrais pas ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?

James blêmit, écarquilla les yeux avec horreur, mais se reprit très vite. Il se redressa et fronça les sourcils au—dessus des verres de ses lunettes, la mâchoire crispée.

— Je ne sais pas ce que Servilus t'a raconté, mais il ment, je n'ai pas…

— Arrête, l'interrompit Lily en levant une main.

Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément pour ne pas laisser la colère l'envahir. Elle détestait le sentiment qui rongeait sa poitrine quand elle levait les yeux vers James et réalisait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup changé finalement. Elle s'était laissée berner une seconde, mais au fond, il était toujours le même crétin arrogant qu'il était un an plus tôt. Il avait beau faire semblant d'avoir changé, il n'en était rien. Elle pensait que l'épisode de l'an dernier lui avait fait prendre conscience que son immaturité pouvait avoir des conséquences, mais apparemment, il avait seulement prétendu que c'était le cas. Au fond, il était toujours le même gamin pourri gâté et arrogant qui ne se souciait de rien ni personne.

Et peut—être que c'était ce qui était le plus difficile à accepter, en fin de compte. Peut—être que c'était ce qui était le plus douloureux, parce que, l'espace d'un instant, elle avait vraiment cru que James Potter en valait la peine, et elle s'était lourdement trompée. Il était loin d'être un homme, il était seulement un adolescent égocentrique.

— Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu as à me dire. Je suis sûre que tu as une très bonne excuse pour justifier ce que tu lui as fait, et je suis ravie de voir que ça ne t'empêche pas de dormir la nuit, mais si tu crois que je vais faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, tu te trompes, Potter. J'ai plus rien à te dire.

Lily dégagea son bras de l'emprise de James et fit aussitôt volte—face. Ce dernier la regarda s'éloigner, impuissant, et la colère remplaça lentement le désarroi qui le consumait. Il plongea les poings dans les poches de sa robe et ses doigts se refermèrent sur la plume en sucre qui s'y trouvait.

Si Lily refusait de lui laisser une chance et d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire, très bien. Mais si Servilus croyait qu'il resterait assis sans rien faire pendant qu'il distillait ses mensonges, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil. Il lui ferait payer pour l'incident de la veille.

Après tout, il n'avait plus rien à perdre maintenant.

* * *

><p><strong>Dimanche 31 octobre 1976 <strong>– Bibliothèque, Poudlard, Écosse (6ème année)

* * *

><p>James pénétra dans la Bibliothèque les yeux rivés sur le petit point représentant Lily Evans sur la carte qu'il tenait entre les mains. Il ignora la vieille bibliothécaire qui le rabroua pour ses chaussures pleines de boue et se dirigea vers la section consacrée à l'Histoire en tapotant la carte avant de la replier et de la glisser sous son tee-shirt. Un tee-shirt boueux et auréolé de transpiration. Il grimaça et regretta de ne pas avoir pris le temps de prendre une douche et de se changer en quittant son entraînement de Quidditch.<p>

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'intersection des allées Histoire et Archives, il aperçut Lily, assise à une table, les yeux rouges et gonflés. Elle avait pleuré. Et il détestait ça.

James resta planté derrière une étagère pendant de longues secondes, incapable de faire un pas. Il savait qu'il était probablement la dernière personne à qui elle avait envie de parler maintenant. Ils n'étaient pas amis. Ils n'étaient même pas civils. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un seul mot depuis presque quatre mois et le souvenir cuisant de leur dernière altercation n'avait pas fini de cicatriser. Il avait merdé, en beauté, et depuis il avait pris ses distances. C'était mieux comme ça. Pour elle, pour lui, et pour les victimes collatérales de leur mésentente.

Sauf que James ne supportait pas de voir Lily dans cet état. Il ne pouvait pas rester planté là à la regarder sangloter silencieusement, loin de tous les regards, comme si elle avait honte de son chagrin.

Alors il avança d'un pas et s'éclaircit la gorge avec embarras, une main plongée dans ses cheveux parsemés de feuilles et de terre. Distrait, il était tombé trois fois de son balai pendant l'entraînement, en revoyant Lily s'effondrer au petit—déjeuner lorsqu'elle avait reçu une lettre de sa sœur.

Lily releva son visage vers lui et James sentit son cœur se serrer. À cet instant précis, il était certain qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il détestait plus au monde que voir des larmes rouler sur les joues de la jeune fille.

— Lily ?

Sa voix était bien plus douce que d'ordinaire et dénuée du ton moqueur et arrogant qui la caractérisaient. La jeune fille esquissa difficilement un sourire brave, ce qui déchira plus encore le cœur de James, qui s'approcha lentement de la table à laquelle elle était assise.

Il tira la chaise en face de la sienne et s'y laissa tomber. Il croisa les bras sur la table et planta son regard dans celui de Lily avec une intensité qui l'empêcha de baisser les yeux.

— Tu… tu as commencé ton devoir sur la 77ème révolte des gobelins ? Demanda—t—il avec une nonchalance qu'il n'avait pas, en désignant les livres éparpillés devant elle.

Il ébouriffa ses cheveux en grimaçant, conscient qu'il s'y prenait comme un pied jusque—là.

Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, les lèvres de Lily craquèrent et la jeune fille plaqua une main contre sa bouche pour empêcher un rire étouffé de rouler sur sa langue.

James rougit mais ne dit pas un mot. Apparemment, il était toujours le parfait crétin qu'elle lui reprochait d'être.

— C'était… c'était une sacrée entrée en matière, Potter, finit—elle par dire en essuyant ses joues d'un revers de la manche.

James haussa les épaules, embarrassé par sa stupidité.

— Est—ce que tu es là pour t'assurer que je vais bien ? Demanda—t—elle en voyant qu'il ne savait plus quoi dire de peur de se ridiculiser davantage encore.

Une fois encore, James haussa les épaules, plongea une main dans ses cheveux, et détourna le regard.

Lily se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour empêcher un sourire d'imprimer ses lèvres. C'était cruel de se moquer de lui alors qu'il faisait tant d'efforts, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Il semblait si nerveux, si mal à l'aise, et si déterminé à la fois que ça en devenait drôle.

Mais il venait de faire le premier pas, et elle savait que c'était à elle de faire le suivant. Il était plus que temps

— Potter ?

— Oui ?

Lily se mordit la lèvre, et un sourire illumina lentement son visage ravagé par les larmes.

— Est—ce que ta mère t'a envoyé un colis plein de plumes en sucre cette année encore ?

Le jeune cligna des yeux avec surprise et, peu à peu, son cœur se desserra dans sa poitrine.

Puis, lentement, un sourire se glissant sournoisement sur ses lèvres, il hocha la tête et sortit de la poche de son pantalon une des plumes qu'il avait mises de côté.

— Je lui rappelle d'en mettre tous les ans, avoua—t—il en rougissant légèrement.

Et Lily oublia tout de la lettre que lui avait envoyée sa sœur. Elle oublia tout du mariage prévu au mois de mars pour s'assurer qu'elle ne pourrait pas y être, et elle oublia tout du cauchemar que c'était d'être sans cesse tiraillée par deux mondes.

Parce que James Potter lui avait manqué, plus qu'elle n'était prête à le reconnaître, et que ça faisait du bien de le voir sourire à nouveau.

* * *

><p><strong>Lundi 31 octobre 1977 <strong>– Salle Commune de Gryffondor, Poudlard, Écosse (7ème année)

* * *

><p>— Lily ! S'exclama la voix paniquée de James lorsque l'escabeau sur lequel elle était perchée pour accrocher les dernières décorations d'Halloween bascula et qu'elle chuta.<p>

James traversa la pièce en bondissant et fondit sur la jeune fille qui entendit sa cheville craquer lorsqu'elle tomba. Elle étouffa un juron de douleur et grimaça. Elle essaya de se relever mais James l'en empêcha d'une main sur son épaule.

— Ne bouge pas, c'est peut—être cassé.

— C'est cassé, confirma Lily en esquissant une nouvelle grimace, la douleur se répandant dans sa cheville.

— Tu t'es cogné la tête ? Demanda—t—il en encadrant délicatement son visage pour observer son crâne.

— Oui, mais ça va. Je suis juste un peu sonnée…

— Tu t'es fait mal quelque part d'autre ?

Lily éclata de rire mais le regretta presqu'aussitôt lorsqu'une douleur dans les côtes la surprit. Elle porta automatiquement sa main sur son flan, et James écarquilla les yeux avec horreur.

— Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie, fit—il, la mâchoire crispée.

Il souleva la jeune avec facilité et celle—ci protesta aussitôt.

— James, soupira—t—elle en levant les yeux au ciel, bien qu'un sourire amusé se dessinait progressivement sur ses lèvres. Pose—moi par terre.

Le jeune homme resserra son étreinte autour de la jeune fille et laissa échapper un grognement dédaigneux, mais ne prit pas la peine de répondre, comme si sa remarque était tout simplement ridicule.

— Merlin, James ! S'exclama—t—elle, partagée entre l'envie de rire et de lui assener un coup dans la figure. Je ne suis pas en sucre ! Je peux marcher.

Mais le jeune homme balaya sa remarque d'un simple regard et passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame sans grande difficulté. Il prit aussitôt la direction de l'infirmerie, ignorant les plaintes de Lily et ses demandes incessantes de la poser à terre. Si elle croyait une seule seconde qu'il allait la regarder boiter jusqu'à l'infirmerie en se tenant douloureusement les côtes alors qu'elle avait probablement une commotion… elle se trompait lourdement.

Lily finit pas abandonner et se laissa docilement porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

James la posa le plus délicatement possible sur un des lits à l'entrée et lui ordonna de s'allonger, ce qu'évidemment, Lily refusa de faire en levant les yeux au ciel.

L'infirmière de l'école apparut aussitôt et se précipita vers eux avec inquiétude.

— Que s'est—il passé ? Vous allez bien ? demanda—t—elle en examinant Lily.

— Oui, je me suis seulement…

— Elle est tombée d'un escabeau, la coupa James.

Lily échangea un regard avec l'infirmière et haussa les épaules.

— Vous devriez vérifier son crâne, elle s'est cogné la tête en tombant. Et elle a probablement une ou deux côtes fêlées. Je crois qu'elle s'est cassé la cheville, aussi. Il faudra…

— James, le coupa Lily en posant une main sur son bras.

— …probablement lui donner du Poussos, juste au cas où, continua le jeune homme sans se laisser interrompre, en passant une main dans ses cheveux avec nervosité. Et vous devriez également vérifier qu'elle n'a pas…

L'infirmière regarda James en clignant des yeux, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, avant de reporter son regard vers Lily, qui lui adressa un sourire penaud.

— Ignorez-le, dit Lily d'une voix douce en levant les yeux au ciel. La plupart du temps, c'est ce que je fais.

Elle ne remarqua pas l'éclair d'amusement qui déchira le regard de la vieille femme, distraite pas la douleur qui la tiraillait de part en part. L'infirmière reporta son attention vers le jeune homme et lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

— Et si vous attendiez dehors, le temps que je l'ausculte ?

— Certainement pas ! Protesta James en fronçant les sourcils, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

— James.

Le concerné tourna la tête vers Lily qui soutint son regard avec autorité.

— D'accord ! Capitula James en jetant les bras en l'air. Mais si jamais il y a un problème, tu m'appelles.

— Oui.

— Bien…

Il adressa un dernier regard à la jeune fille et tourna les talons avec réticence. Les portes se refermèrent derrière lui et Lily secoua la tête, un sourire timide sur les lèvres.

— Il est…

— Je sais, oui. Plutôt unique en son genre.

— J'allais dire complètement entiché, mais, unique en son genre, ça marche aussi, oui, répondit l'infirmière en riant.

Lily baissa les yeux en rougissant et laissa la petite sorcière l'examiner en silence. Oui, James Potter était entiché. Il l'était depuis des années. Mais après tout, elle l'était aussi, alors à quoi bon le nier.

.

— Et voilà ! Fit l'infirmière après un petit—quart d'heure en tapotant la cheville de Lily. Elle était juste foulée, pas cassée, ajouta—t—elle en souriant. Et vos côtes sont solides, vous avez sûrement dû vous cogner à quelque chose dans votre chute et vous aurez un gros hématome pendant plusieurs jours, mais rien de grave.

— Merci, fit Lily en glissant du lit.

Sa cheville était encore un peu endolorie, mais elle pouvait poser le pied à terre et forcer un peu dessus sans problème.

— Prenez—en une gorgée maintenant et une gorgée ce soir, et demain vous ne sentirez plus rien, lui conseilla l'infirmière en lui tendant une petite fiole émeraude.

Lily l'accepta en souriant, remercia encore la petite sorcière et quitta l'infirmerie en prenant soin de ne pas exercer trop de pression sur sa cheville quand même.

Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte, elle vit James adossé au mur, la tête rejetée en arrière, les paupières closes. Il avait l'air étrangement calme et Lily ravala son sourire en s'avançant vers lui.

— James ?

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et se redressa aussitôt. Son regard tomba sur la cheville de la jeune fille et il fit un pas en sa direction.

— Ne t'avise même pas d'y penser, le prévint Lily en agitant un doigt, un sourire amusé prenant possession de ses lèvres.

Un éclair d'amusement fit pétiller le regard de James derrière les verres de ses lunettes et il se pencha vers la jeune fille avec un sourire malicieux.

— Sinon quoi ? Franchement, Evans, commença—t—il d'une voix basse. Soyons réalistes une seconde, d'accord ? Je suis plus grand et plus fort que toi et tu as oublié ta baguette dans la Salle Commune, alors… tu ne fais pas le poids contre moi.

— Tu veux parier ? Rétorqua—t—elle avec une lueur de défi dans le regard.

Mais James se contenta de pouffer et posa une main sur sa joue droite.

— Jamais contre toi, souffla—t—il avant de réduire l'espace entre eux et de l'embrasser avec une douceur et une tendresse qu'elle n'attribuait qu'à lui.

— Tu es une telle mauvaise perdante, reprit—il avec un sourire dans la voix, que si j'osais gagner, tu risquerais de rompre avec moi. Et franchement, j'ai travaillé trop dur pour ça.

Lily éclata de rire, ses lèvres vibrant contre les siennes lorsqu'elle passa ses deux bras autour de sa nuque.

— Mais ça valait le coup, non ? Demanda—t—elle, son regard pétillant d'amusement.

— Tu veux dire, les cris, les larmes, les insultes, les humiliations publiques ? Fit—il, un sourire prenant racine à la commissure de ses lèvres.

La jeune fille hocha la tête en se mordant l'intérieure de la joue. Elle connaissait la réponse, mais parfois, elle avait juste besoin de l'entendre le dire à haute voix.

— À ton avis, Evans ? Souffla—t—il avant de se pencher vers elle à nouveau et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes pour répondre à sa question de la meilleure manière qui soit.

* * *

><p><strong>NA<strong> : Bonsoir à tous ! Vous vous êtes peut-être posé la question, mais OUI, cet OS était censé être publié le 31 octobre. Cela dit, ff . net (/ou mon navigateur, je sais pas trop pourquoi ça buguait) en a décidé autrement, donc, bah, je n'ai pas pu le partager plus tôt. Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, non ?

Cet OS est dédié à **DelfineNotPadfoot** qui, il y'a déjà un bon moment m'a mise au défi d'écrire un OS de 10 000 mots sur l'amitié naissante entre James et Lily. Bon, j'ai un peu triché avec le compte de mot, mais peu importe, voilà l'OS ! D'ailleurs, comme toujours, je le suis très reconnaissante d'avoir pris le temps de le corriger pour moi, et pour vous, alors merci à elle :) Toutefois, si comme elle vous restez sur votre fin, j'en suis navrée, mais c'est comme ça :p Après tout, cet OS avait pour thème leur amitié, donc j'ai laissé l'aspect romance de côté (un peu).

Plus sérieusement, j'espère que ça vous aura plus, au moins un petit peu, et je vous dis à très bientôt :)

_LittlePlume, qui vous remercie pour vos formidables encouragements jusque-là._


End file.
